Back To The Beginning
by General Captain
Summary: Leah Vargas is 15 when she falls in love with 17 year old Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins). After Leah becomes pregnant with Colby's child, they get into a huge argument and Leah vows that she never wants to see him again. After nearly a decade, has she changed her mind? (Seth Rollins/OC)
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction, so I'm quite excited to be writing this. I've been toying around with this idea for months and I finally decided to write it out. To be honest, I don't believe I'm a great writer. I don't know if whether I'm too hard on myself or what, but I'm definitely more of an idea person.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any characters/people besides my OCs (such as Leah Vargas). This story is fictional, but sometimes follows real story lines and dates that occurred in WWE. Since this story is fictional, anything indicated about a character's/person's personality or actions, a character/person whom I don't own, may be untrue.**

**Without further ado, I bring you Back To The Beginning.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**September 8, 2003**

Some people go their whole lives without finding their true love. Leah Vargas was only fifteen year old when she met hers.

Leah and her closest friends, Ariane and Trinity, attended their high school's football game to gawk at some football players.

When the team's defense came out, Leah immediately noticed this fairly well-muscled guy with the name "Lopez" on the back of his jersey. Something about him caught her attention and she didn't know what.

"Hello?! Earth to Leah!" Leah heard Trinity shout.

Leah snapped out of her trance, "Why... What?"

Ariane and Trinity burst out laughing, "Girl, what's up? You were completely zoned out for five minutes," Trinity asked.

Leah blushed, "That guy's cute," she responded, "Lopez. Number 7." She pointed to him.

It took Ariane and Trinity a quick second to find him, "Damn he looks fine," Ariane said with a slight grin.

All of a sudden, Leah was back in her trance. She couldn't stop staring at him.

"Leah?!" Ariane sighed, "Here she goes again."

-x-

As Colby Lopez and the rest of the defensive line on his team made their way off the field, Colby caught a girl staring at him through his peripheral. He turned to fully face the girl and couldn't help but stare at her as well. She was a short, fairly long-haired brunette. Even though she was far away, he noticed her deep blue eyes.

She suddenly stopped staring at him after her friend waved her hand in front of her face.

-x-

"Leah! Did you NOT notice that you two were just staring right at each other?!" Ariane practically screamed in total disbelief.

"He was staring at me?" Leah questioned innocently.

"Oh come on!" Ariane yelled as Trinity laughed at her frustration.

-x-

At the end of the game, the girls all said their goodbyes as they each walked home their respective ways. Leah let her mind travel back to "Lopez" as she walked home.

She fantasized that she waited outside the locker room and within seconds he walked out and saw her. _They smiled at each other and slowly began to lean in. Before they knew it, they were passionately kissing. Leah wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even further. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him and-_

"You're pathetic," Leah mumbled to herself as she snapped out of her thoughts.

Suddenly, Leah was shoved to the ground and someone jumped on top of her abdomen. Her attacker pulled her hair so she was looking straight at him. She screamed and then was punched in her face

"Shut up bitch," the man shouted as he reached up Leah's shirt and groped one of her breasts through her bra.

She started tearing up and made an attempt to reach for her purse to grab her pepper spray, but this act earned her another punch to the face.

Suddenly, someone tackled her attacker. It took Leah a moment to realize who her savior was. It was Colby Lopez.

-x-

Colby continuously punched the attacker even when he was unconscious. He let his anger take full control. This attack felt personal even though he didn't even know this girl.

When Colby finally stopped and calmed himself down, he walked over to Leah, "Are you OK?" He asked with a very concerned look.

"Yeah. I think so," Leah responded wiping the tears away, "You saved my life. A-And I don't even know you're name."

"Colby. Colby Lopez," he stated. He then reached his hand out to help Leah up.

Leah grabbed his hand and stood up, "Colby, I don't know how to thank you. You saved my life," She repeated.

Colby lightly shook his head, "I'm sure any other guy in my position would've done the same."

She smiled at him. She loved a modest guy. He couldn't help but smile back at her. They stared at each other for the next few moments.

Colby broke the silence, "We should ice your eye before it swells up more. M-Maybe you could come back to my place. I-I live just around the corner." Colby hoped she didn't get the wrong impression.

"Already trying to get me in bed with you, Mr. Lopez? You don't even know my name." Leah replied playfully. They both laughed, "I'm Leah Vargas."

"Well, Miss Vargas, would you be my honored guest at my home to ice that beautiful eye?" Colby asked with a grin.

Leah giggled, "Well, I mean, I guess so. I have nothing better to do," she returned the grin.

-x-

"Shit! That's cold!" Leah yelped as Colby held the ice pack against her face.

"It's ice. What did you expect?" Colby smirked.

Leah rolled her eyes and playfully punched him. But, that was a mistake. He dropped the ice pack and began to tickle her sides. Leah began to uncontrollably laugh and she collapsed to the ground.

Colby noticed she was barely able to breathe, so he ceased tickling her, "A bit ticklish aren't we?" He asked with a light laugh.

"Maybe," Leah responded. She looked up and noticed Colby smiling at her. She noticed how handsome his smile was along with brown eyes. She couldn't help but feel the urge to kiss him right then and there. She knew how crazy it was, but she didn't care.

Leah inched towards Colby and put one hand on his chest. He seemed surprised by the gesture, but he went along with it. He cupped her cheeks and within a second, he was kissing her. Leah immediately began kissing back. She felt Colby's tongue graze against her lips. She smirked under the kiss and allowed his tongue access to her mouth.

It didn't take too long for it to become very steamy. Leah started tugging at Colby's shirt and eventually she was able to pull it off. Colby suddenly picked Leah up bridal style and began kissing her neck. She let out light moans as Colby carried her to his room.

-x-

Nevertheless, Leah found out she was pregnant only a few weeks later. She knew almost nothing about Colby when their baby was conceived, yet she became pregnant with his child. This was the exact reason why Leah's parents pushed for her to have an abortion. But, she couldn't bring herself to kill her unborn baby.

Leah and Colby hung out every day for the next two months. They both wondered if it was possible to fall in love with someone so quickly. They never told this to one another, of course. But during their hang outs nothing romantic occurred. They seemed to be "just friends." She kept her pregnancy secret from him after continuously convincing herself that it wasn't the right time. She found out he was seventeen and that there was one main thing they had in common: They both had a passion for wrestling. Some days they would talk for hours about legends like Bret Hart and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. The both dreamed of being WWE wrestlers one day.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly for Leah until one day. It was the day she finally believed it was time to tell Colby she was pregnant– party due to her baby bump becoming fairly obvious. She decided to call him to see if she could come over and tell him.

While Leah was in the middle of dialing Colby's number, her phone rang. She let out a tiny laugh when she saw it was Colby, "Hey Cole, I was just about to call you. I need to talk to you."

"Hello to you too," Colby said. Even though Leah couldn't see him, she knew he was grinning, "Well that's convenient, I need to talk to you too. Wanna come over?"

"Sure. I'll see you in a few," Leah said before she ended the call.

-x-

"Hey beautiful," Colby greeted as he opened the door to his house. Leah couldn't help but blush as she greeted him. He motioned for her to come inside. He led her to the dining room where she noticed a romantic dinner set up. Her eyes widened at the sight. There was a bouquet roses next to a single lit candle in the center of the table. There were two plate settings right next to each other that each had breaded chicken with pasta with pesto sauce and salad.

Leah didn't know what to say. She was in awe, "Colby..." was all she managed.

Colby faced her, "Leah... I've never felt this way about anyone before. Every time I think about you, my heart skips a beat. I love you. No, I'm in love with you."

Leah felt a tear shed from her eye, "I love you too Colby," she said before she tightly embraced him.

As they ate their dinner, they both felt slightly uneasy. They still had to get something off their chests. When they finished, they moved to the living room where they decided to watch a movie. Colby wrapped him arm around Leah's shoulder as she snuggled up to him on the couch.

"I have to say, that is one of the best dinners I've ever eaten," Leah complimented.

"Cooking is one of my many talents," Colby said with a smirk.

"Hmm I've only counted one," Leah stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

There was a brief silence, "So there's something important I need to tell you," Colby started, "A representative for an independent wrestling circuit with close ties of WWE called me earlier this week, and I agreed to sign on with them."

"Cole! That's great!" Leah shrieked as she threw her arms around him. Colby sighed and Leah felt puzzled. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat before he began again, "The circuit is across the country. I have to leave tomorrow," he briefly paused, "A-And I want you to come with me." Leah froze. She began cry. Now Colby was puzzled, "What's wrong gorgeous?" he questioned as he snuggled up closer to her.

"Colby, I can't go with you," Leah replied.

Colby's happy facial expression dramatically changed. He questioned why to which she said she would miss her home. He knew that wasn't the reason though, "You sure that's why?" He suspiciously inquired.

Leah bit her lip nervously. "I'm pregnant," she finally spit out.

Colby remained puzzled for a moment, but then he remembered that night a few months ago. His face lit up with a huge smile, "I'm gonna be a daddy..." He said to himself.

His reaction surprised Leah, "You're happy?"

"Of course I am! Well, I know we're young, but there's no one else I would want to have a child with," he responded as he held her hand, "How long have you known?"

Leah bit her lip again. She knew he wouldn't appreciate that she waited so long to tell him, "Almost three months," she said nervously.

Colby let go of Leah's hand, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She noticed that he was clearly upset.

"I'm sorry Colby. I just– I just–" Leah stuttered.

He raised his voice slightly, "Did you not think I would be understanding?"

"Of course I did! I don't know why you're getting so upset. You just told me today that you're leaving me tomorrow!" Leah practically yelled.

Colby couldn't take it. He proceeded to shout at her, "That's completely different!"

"How?!"

"Because that's," he pointed at Leah's abdomen, "not only your child in there! He or she is my child too! A child is more than just a job, Leah! Yes I love wrestling, but I would, without a second thought, put our baby before it!"

Leah knew he was right, but due to her stubborn personality, she made a decision she would regret for the rest of her life. "Well, you should go to that wrestling circuit tomorrow, because I _never_ want you to see my baby! I _never_ want to see you again!"

She proceeded to storm out of the house and walk home with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the long prologue. I didn't expect it to be more than five hundred words, but I wanted everything to be introduced.**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So, I didn't plan to have this chapter out until next week, but all the follows, favorites, and reviews really motivated me. Thank you all for the confidence booster :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

November 18, 2012

"Leah!" Ariane and Trinity shrieked when they spotted Leah at Indianapolis International Airport. They had her flown in to see Survivor Series tonight.

Leah turned around without delay and smiled. She ran over to the girls and embraced them, "I've missed you girls so much! How's the big life?"

"Well, it's amazing! We can't wait 'till you're with us," Ariane squealed, "How's developmental been?"

Only a few months back, Leah signed to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), WWE's developmental territory. In August, FCW became what is now NXT. This time had been a dream come true, but of course, she wanted more, "It's been so much fun. I'm glad they gave me the week off so I could come here!"

-x-

"Hello ladies," Vince McMahon greeted Ariane, Leah, and Trinity.

They all returned the greeting.

"Ready to escort these ladies down to the ring tonight, Leah?" Mr. McMahon asked as he gestured towards The Funkadactyls.

Leah became wide-eyed. Ariane and Trinity grinned, "Surprise!" They said in unison.

"I-I'm definitely ready s-sir!" Leah barely managed to stutter.

"Great," he replied, "Ariane, Trinity, can you fill Leah in on the script?"

They both nodded and then Vince walked away.

Leah dragged the girls into locker room, "So, what's the plan?" Trinity whispered everything to her. Leah's jaw hit the floor, "No. Way!"

-x-

The Funkadactyls' entrance music began and Leah ran out right next to Cameron and Naomi in similar ring attire as them. The trio did one of the Funkadactyls' signature dances as Justin Roberts announced their names, "This is a Diva's tag team bout set for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied by Leah, from Planet Funk, Cameron and Naomi, The Funkadactyls!"

They got into the ring and Cameron and Naomi each stood on a turnbuckle. Leah pointed to both of them as the crowd cheered. When they got down onto the canvas, Leah gave them a quick hug and then climbed out of the ring.

Alicia Fox's music came on and Justin Roberts announced their names, "And their opponents, accompanied by the Diva's Champion Eve Torres, the team of Aksana and Alicia Fox."

It was decided that Cameron and Alicia Fox would begin the match. Before the bell was able to ring, Kaitlyn's music came on. The reason this match was even occurring was because Kaitlyn wasn't medically cleared to compete against Eve tonight. She walked to the announce table, but not without a smirk from Eve. Kaitlyn sat down next to Jerry Lawler and put on a headset.

The bell finally rang. Cameron got the upper hand against Alicia quickly but when she went for a high flying move, Aksana shook the rope so she fell to the outside. She smirked as the crowd booed her. Alicia and Aksana made quick tags to each other as they further wore Cameron out, but eventually she hit a Girl-Bye! (standing tornado DDT) out of nowhere on Aksana. Both women were down and slowly crawling to their corners. Naomi and Alicia were tagged in at the exact same moment. Naomi took Alicia down with a few clotheslines and then she bounced off the ring ropes to gain velocity, but Eve grabbed her leg and she fell to the canvas. That was Leah's cue! She ran to Eve and jumped on top of her, taking her down. Leah punched and kicked her until she believed she sold it. When she got off her, she stood up and let out a victory scream, which led to cheering from the crowd. Leah turned around and received a slap from Aksana. She laughed maniacally until Naomi tackled her down from behind. She attacked her until she wouldn't cause them any more trouble. When Cameron stood up, the two girls high-fived each other. Suddenly, Eve grabbed Leah by the hair and threw her into Cameron, taking them both down. Kaitlyn had had enough. She took the headset off and grabbed Eve and threw her into the barricades. Meanwhile, Cameron and Leah helped each other up and turned their attention to the ring. All they saw was Naomi deliver a rear-view to Alicia Fox to end the match.

The Funkadactyls' music started back up. Cameron and Leah raced into the ring to meet up with Naomi. The trio interlocked hands and held them up in celebration, "The winners of this match: The Funkadactyls!" Leah's heart was racing. She knew she didn't technically compete in a match, but just being there was so surreal to her.

-x-

The girls walked to the locker room and changed into casual clothing, "So what do you guys usually do after a match?" Leah questioned as she finished tying her sneakers.

"They usually have a catering area set up for us. So a lot of us just hang out there and watch the rest of the show on TV," Trinity said.

The girls entered the lounge and were instantly bombarded with congratulations on their win from the other wrestlers in the room.

The trio sat down at a table with some of the divas. The Funkadactyls greeted the women. Although Leah knew who they all were, she never really spoke with them, so she just sat down awkwardly.

Ariane noticed this. "Leah, this is Nattie, Celeste, and April. Girls, this is Leah," she said as she pointed to each woman as she said their names, respectively.

They greeted and waved at each other. As the women chatted on, the girls began asking Leah about her past. She just beat around the bush by just saying that she's had a passion in wrestling since being a teenager. But then they became curious about her love life. She just bit her lip and said she really didn't have one.

"No way that's true!" Nattie said loudly. "You're way too pretty to not have guys all over you."

Although Leah still felt uncomfortable, she couldn't feel but lightly smile at Nicole's comment. Knowing about her past, Ariane and Trinity quickly changed the subject.

Leah became lost in her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about her awful past. She knew the girls didn't know, but now she knew she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it. She almost started tearing up right there.

"Leah Vargas!" Leah heard a booming voice. She snapped her head up, clearly startled. There were a few chuckles from the girls. She looked around for a second until she saw Vince McMahon, the owner of the voice that scared the living hell out of her, approaching the table.

"Hello ladies," Vince greeted politely.

"Hi," they all responded nearly in unison.

"Leah, I was very impressed by your performance tonight. I was wondering if you would like to become a permanent member of our RAW roster?"

Leah was utterly shocked. She felt like jumping up and hugging Vince right there. But she, barely, contained herself and remained professional, "I-I would love to. Thank you so such, sir. This means so much to me."

"Great. Here's the information to your hotel room in Dayton for RAW tomorrow," he said as he handed Leah the information, "See you then."

Once the girls decided he was out of earshot, they squealed. The girls surrounded Leah and crushed her with a huge hug, which nearly brought her down.

Suddenly, we heard CM Punk's entrance music blaring from the speakers and everyone turned their attention to the television, "Shh! Phil's on!" April yelled.

Celeate made kissy noises directed towards her friend. April shoved her with a smirk on her face. Leah felt puzzled and Trinity must have noticed. "April recently began dating Phil– CM Punk," she whispered.

"Oh," she replied.

The whole room remained quiet throughout the main event. Roughly fifteen minutes into the match, it seemed as if Ryback would become the new champion after he hit the Shell Shocked on both John Cena and CM Punk. Suddenly, right before Ryback went for the pin, three men in black attire entered the ring and assaulted him. Leah recognized one of the men instantaneously. She could never forget that face.

It was Colby Lopez.

* * *

**Just in case you didn't know:**

**Natalie (Nattie) is Natalya, Celeste is Kaitlyn, and April is AJ.**

**Also, during wrestling matches/promos, everyone involved will be referred to by their in-ring name.**

**Thanks to kelsey_goulding, SethRollinsGurl, kitkat1488, 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess, and Pinayprincesa for the reviews. Also, thanks to all who followed and favorited. It means a lot to me :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Just a quick update: Ariane and Trinity have replaced Jon (Dean Ambrose) and Joe (Roman Reigns) as two of the story's main characters because I realized they will be playing for significant roles than the rest of the Shield and because of their close friendship with Leah.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Leah just stared at the TV screen as if it was lying to her. When she felt tears begin to form, she left the lounge in hurry so the other girls wouldn't see her crying. Ariane and Trinity took one look at each other and nodded and then went after her.

When The Funkadactyls caught up to her, Trinity said, "Girl, come here," as they led her into a nearby closet.

"Did you both know he would be here tonight?" Leah asked immediately after the closet door closed, with the slightest bit of anger in her voice.

Ariane sighed. "We knew you wouldn't come if we told you he was going to be here. We didn't want you to throw away a huge career opportunity all because of him."

Leah shuddered at the fact that Colby has been in the same building as her this whole night, "I'm capable of making my own decisions!" Leah spat, "I-I can't do this. I have to tell Vince I quit." Leah headed to the door, but the Funkadactyls blocked her, "Let me leave."

"Leah!" Ariane began with obvious frustration in her voice, "You can't give up something you've been dreaming about for your whole life just because of him. Just because you work in the same place as him doesn't mean you need to talk to him– or even look at him!"

Leah sighed. She knew they were right. "Fine," she mumbled. She wiped the remaining tears away and then the girls left the closet and headed towards the locker room. When they arrived, they noticed Celeste waiting.

"Shoot, I forgot we were carpooling, sorry girl," Trinity said to Celeste.

Celeste noticed the obvious hurt and pain on Leah's face. She nodded. "No problem." She turned her attention towards Leah. "So did Vince or someone tell you we're rooming together?"

Leah smiled. Although she really didn't know Celeste, she could tell she was a sweet and caring woman. "Sounds fun," Leah replied. Celeste heard the hurt in Leah's voice and became curious. She decided she would ask her tomorrow morning at the hotel.

-x-

Leah woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. She looked at the clock and groaned when she noticed it was six thirty. She wiped her eyes and headed into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Celeste greeted warmly.

"Morning," Leah replied groggily, wiping her eyes once again.

Celeste giggled. "Someone's not a morning person." There was a brief silence until Celeste said, "Breakfast's ready!" Celeste made two plate settings and handed one to Leah.

"Thanks," Leah said with a light smile. The girls sat in the living room and watched TV as they ate their breakfast. When they finished, Leah took both their plates to the kitchen and washed them.

"So Leah," Celeste began as she started pacing, "I don't really know if this is my place to ask, but what happened yesterday."

Leah froze for a moment and then sighed. "Do you mind if I crack open the bottle of wine?" she said in a serious tone. Although she only met Celeste yesterday, she felt like she already knew her like a close friend. They found out so much about each other yesterday.

"It's only seven in the morning." Celeste lightly chuckled until she realized Leah was being completely serious.

"Trust me," Leah began as she searched for glasses, "With this story, I _need_ wine." There another brief silence until Leah found the glasses. "Found them!" she exclaimed gleefully. Celeste couldn't help but chuckle over Leah's happiness.

Leah poured both of them a glass. Leah almost immediately took a sip, "It was Colby. Colby Lopez," she began and then instantly took another drink, "When I was only fifteen and he was seventeen in high school, I went to one of our school's football games with Ariane and Trinity. During the game I saw him and I just couldn't stop staring at him. It was love at first sight. But what happened after the game was what made me fall _in_ love with him," she paused to quickly clear her throat, "So anyways, after the game I was walking home when some guy tackled me down and tried to rape me. But, Colby happened to be around and he attacked him. He saved my life. He invited me over to his place so he could ice my eye so it wouldn't swell up. One thing led to another and we-" Leah took another pause to figure out a different way to say sex- and to take another sip of wine, "We had relations."

Celeste gasped and Leah felt the first of the many tears that would leak out of her eyes due to this story. Celeste quickly noticed and gave her the tissue box next to her. She took a tissue and wiped her eyes. She thanked Celeste and then continued, "A few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant."

Celeste nearly spit out her wine as Leah began tearing again. When she composed herself, she continued rolling along. "Over the next few months we became very close friends, but I decided that I would keep my pregnancy secret from him. One day, we, coincidentally, told each other we had something very important to tell each other, so he invited me over. When I arrived, I noticed he had a very romantic dinner set up. He told me he was _in_ love with me. The dinner was actually quite nice."

Leah took another break to have a sip of her drink, but she realized her glass was empty. She lightly chuckled and poured herself another glass. She, once again, savored the taste of her wine. "So after the dinner, we decided on watching a movie. Only a few minutes into the movie, he told me he signed to an independent wrestling circuit across the country and he had to leave tomorrow. He wanted me to come with him. I immediately broke down and told him I couldn't go. He, of course, questioned why. So, I finally told him I was pregnant. At first, to my surprise, he was elated, but then he asked me how long I knew. I told him three months and his demeanor instantly changed on me. He, all of a sudden, went off on me. He thought that I thought he wouldn't understand. So, to no surprise, I fired back at him for being a huge hypocrite. I mean, I delayed in telling him I was pregnant, but he waited until the last very minute to tell me he was leaving. Should I pour you another glass?" She asked Celeste after noticing she ran out of wine. She nodded and thanked Leah as she poured her another glass.

"So anyways, he went on some rant about how that the baby was just not mine, but honestly, I tuned most of it out while thinking about what to say next. When he finally shut his mouth, I informed him that he would _never_ meet his baby because I _never_ wanted to see him again," Leah paused as she wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks. Even Celeste was struggling to contain herself.

"But apparently, that wasn't it. Two years later, he was back in town for some wrestling tour thing, and I decided it was such a great idea to attend the show then go confront him afterwards," Leah said sarcastically, followed by a brief pause, "Well after the show, I saw him backstage taking some ring rat back into the locker room," Celeste lightly gasped. Leah quickly imbibed the rest of her wine before finishing, "He was too busy with some dirty slut to check up on me or his own child!" Leah started bawling. Celeste embraced her, trying to calm her down.

Celeste then realized something important. Where was Leah's child?

* * *

**Ah what a very important question Celeste! So what does everyone think of the Leah and Celeste friendship?**

**I apologize if this chapter looks like it was written by a child (and that its very short). It was my second time typing it and honestly, I wasn't in the mood. I'll probably go through the chapter to edit it eventually.**

**A huge thanks to 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess and Dean'sDeadlySin for the reviews on chapter 1. Another huge thanks to anyone who followed and favorited. It means a lot to me :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So, after a busy almost 2 weeks, I'm finally back to writing!**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter** **3**

"I'm so excited for our match!" Leah exclaimed to Ariane, Celeste and Trinity, her teammates for their match in ten minutes.

Ariane giggled. "Girl, you've been ready for the past hour. We know you're excited." Celeste and Trinity laughed as Ariane grabbed her and Trinity's pom-poms for their entrance.

"Wait Ari," Trinity began, "Aren't we going out to Celeste's theme? We won't need the pom-poms."

Ariane stopped and thought for a second, "No, I'm pretty sure we're going out to our theme."

"I'll ask!" Leah quickly volunteered. She quickly ran to find out.

_It's now or never,_ Celeste thought. She waited until she was sure Leah was out of earshot to ask. "Girls," she began.

"Yeah what's up, girl?" Trinity questioned.

Celeste started having second thoughts. She sighed and bit her bottom lip, "Where is Leah's child?" She didn't mean to just blurt it out like that. She felt her cheeks turned a rosy red.

Ariane and Trinity glanced at each other, almost as if they were using telepathy. They nodded and Trinity spoke up, "Leah told you about Colby?" Celeste nodded. The Funkadactyls took a quick glance at each other again until Trinity spoke up again, "We really don't think it's our place to say anything. Leah should be the one to tell you."

"I'm back!" Leah shouted.

"Oh yay," Ariane said sarcastically, yet teasingly.

Leah stuck her tongue out at her. "We're going out to Celeste's theme."

-x-

"This is an eight diva tag team bout set for one fall," Justin Roberts began as Eve's theme hit, "Introducing first, the team of Rosa Mendes, Aksana, Alicia Fox, and the Diva's Champion, Eve Torres!" The four women all walked down the ramp with smirks on their faces as the crowd booed loudly at them. Leah was shaking as her team was waiting in the gorilla. She felt a mix of nervousness and pure excitement.

"Cameron, Naomi, Kaitlyn, Leah, you're up," one of the backstage crew members said.

The girls went through the curtain as Kaitlyn's theme commenced, "And their opponents, the team of Leah, Kaitlyn and Cameron and Naomi, The Funkadactyls!" The four girls waved to the crowd while they were on the stage. They received a fairly loud pop from the crowd. They tagged some fans' hands as they made their way to the ring.

"And here comes Team Kaitlyn," Michael Cole announced. "with newcomer, Leah, in her debut match. She was very impressive on NXT, King. How do you think she'll do here on RAW?"

"She'll do fine, Cole. Might I add she looks fine too," Jerry Lawler responded with a grin. The bell rang and the match started out with Aksana and Naomi. The women locked up and Naomi quickly gained the upper hand. Naomi dominated Aksana for the next few minutes until she put her in a headlock and tagged in Cameron.

The girls gave Aksana a double suplex. They did their signature taunt and they hit a simultaneous split-legged leg drop. Cameron went for the pin while Naomi rolled out of the ring. Aksana kicked out after a one count.

"Nice double team by The Funkadactyls," King commented.

Aksana crawled over to the ropes, so they could assist her with getting up. Cameron grabbed Aksana's legs, but Aksana managed to kick her in the midsection, bringing Cameron down briefly. She tagged in Leah.

"Here comes the newcomer! She looks excited," King mentioned as he noticed Leah's huge grin.

Leah hit Aksana with two clotheslines until Aksana caught her and went for a spinebuster, but Leah countered with a sit out facebuster. The crowd let out a few, "Ohs!"

"Wow! A veteran-like counter from Leah," Cole said with a hint of surprise in his voice. Leah went for the pin and Eve broke it up just before three, "And Eve saves the match for her team.

Kaitlyn and the Funkadactyls tried to get in the ring to aid Leah but that just ended up distracting the referee and allowed for Eve to drag Aksana towards her team's corner. Eve tagged herself in and unleashed on Leah, "You think you can win, newbie?!" Eve taunted. She grabbed Leah by the hair and threw her across the ring. Eve pinned her for a near fall.

"A near fall for Eve," Cole mentioned, "Look at the frustration building on the Diva's Champion's face."

Eve grabbed Leah by the hair again and pulled her up, but Leah kicked her in the gut. She picked Eve up onto her shoulders. She let out a scream and delivered a fireman's carry backbreaker.

"Wow! Nice backbreaker by Leah!" King exclaimed.

"Come on Leah!" Kaitlyn shouted as Leah slowly crawled towards her corner. Eve was almost motionless. Eventually, Leah tagged in Kaitlyn. She moved to a neutral corner and scouted Eve.

"She's looking to put the champion away!" Cole exclaimed. Once Eve was standing, Kaitlyn ran at her, "Spear!" Cole exclaimed as Kaitlyn hit her finisher. She pinned Eve for the win.

"Here are your winners: Leah, Kaitlyn and Cameron and Naomi, The Funkadactyls!" Justin Roberts announced. The four girls went in for big hug in the middle of the ring. They raised their hands in victory as the crowd cheered.

"Kaitlyn just pinned the Diva's Champion! What does this mean for TLC?" Cole said.

"Hey, you have to remember Leah too," King began, "She really proved herself tonight."

"I think we saw a future champion in action tonight," Cole agreed.

-x-

"That was awesome!" Leah exclaimed as her, Ariane, Celeste and Trinity were finishing getting dressed in the locker room. She couldn't stop trembling since the second Ariane tagged her into the match.

"Girl, stop shaking!" Ariane said.

"I can't!" Leah yelled. The four girls laughed.

There was a knock on the locker room door. The women looked at each other to make sure everyone was dressed before they all announced, nearly in unison, "Come in!" The door opened and the girls became wide-eyed. Colby and his teammates, Jon and Joe, appeared in the doorway.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Trinity asked as she stepped up to Colby.

"I came here to talk to Leah, _privately_," he replied.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Trinity said with much attitude.

"Did I ask you?" Colby retorted.

"You better watch yourself," Trinity warned as she got even more in his face.

Colby chuckled, "You think I'm scared of you?"

"Well, you brought your boys with you, so you're scared of someone," Trinity said. Colby just continued laughing as Trinity gave him a death glare. Leah put her hand on Trinity's shoulder as a way to tell her, "I can handle it." Trinity took a few steps back and she noticed him giving her a smug smile, "You better wipe that smirk off your face before they have to wipe it off the floor."

Colby ignored Trinity and pushed some of his blonde locks back behind his ear. "Hi Leah," Colby greeted with a soft and tender voice as the others just looked on.

"Hi Colby," Leah replied with a poker face. She had many conflicting emotions running through her brain, but when her blue eyes met with his brown eyes, she only felt pure love.

Colby smiled and took Leah's hand into his own. At that instant Leah realized she was making the same mistake she made over nine years ago. She released Colby's hand and shook her head. "Colby, I-I can't do this."

"Can't do what Leah?" Colby had a hint of concern in his voice.

"We can't work. There's just too much history between us."

Colby sighed, "Fair enough, but can I just ask you one question?" Leah nodded, "How is our child?"

Leah felt a sharp pain pave through her body. A single tear left her right eye and she shook her head.

"Why can't I know?" Colby asked with understandable irritation.

"Colby-"

"He or she is _my_ child too!" Colby became angrier and angrier as he went on.  
"Colby-"

"It's f**cking insane that you're keeping me out of _our_ child's life!"

"Colby-"

"I know I wouldn't be the 'Number 1 Dad,' but you're sure as hell not 'Number 1 Mom.' You just left our child at home while you're out on the road."

Ariane and Trinity gasped. _She's going to flip her sh*t,_ Ariane thought. They walked towards Leah, but she put her hand up to signal them she would be fine.

She turned around and started walking towards the three girls, but after a few steps she turned around and ran at Colby and slapped him as hard as she could. He buckled backwards and held his cheek. "I had a miscarriage you a**hole!" She screamed as loud as she could. Celeste became wide-eyed. She would have never guessed that Leah had a miscarriage. Leah immediately ran out of the room, with tears in her eyes.

Ariane and Trinity ran after her, but they noticed that Colby was hot on their tail, "Go Ari!" Trinity yelled as she stopped in an attempt to block him, "Don't you think you'll get past me."

-x-

Meanwhile...

"What the hell just happened?" Joe asked only seconds after Ariane, Colby, Leah, and Trinity ran out of the room. She sighed and told them about Colby and Leah's past. The men stayed speechless.

"Look, we're smart enough to realize that what happened is _both_ their faults," Celeste began, emphasizing the word "both." The men nodded in agreement, "Colby shouldn't have flipped out on Leah for waiting only three months to tell him about her pregnacy, but Leah had no right to keep him out of their child's life. He didn't even know until today that their child was never born!" The men nodded again as Celeste paused to clear her throat, "Honestly, It seems like it is more Leah's fault, but I suspect something terrible happened to Leah when she was younger. I mean, she cut Colby out of his child's life because of an argument? It just seems like a huge overreaction that spurred from some past event."

"So, what are you trying to say?" Jon questioned.

"My point is that it's _so_ obvious that they still love each other. I mean, did you see how they looked into each other's eyes? They're just way too blinded by the past and their extremely stubborn personalities. So anyways, I was thinking we could form some kind of team to just get them together."

Joe and Jon looked at each other and they nodded. They put their fists out in front of Celeste à la Shield. She smiled and put her fist next to Joe's.

* * *

**Drama! What does everyone think of the Joe, Jon, and Celeste team? Also, I'm in the process of making a cover for the story, so look out for that soon!**

**A huge thanks to Pinayprincesa, SethRollinsGurl, and msgemgem for reviewing. msgemgem, your questions/doubts will be answered as the story goes on (I don't want to spoil anything). Also, thanks to anyone who followed and/or favorited! It means a lot :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I apologize that the past 2 updates have been delayed, but I've been extremely busy lately. I'm hoping to get another chapter out by the end of the week. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**November 26, 2012  
RAW: Lafeyette, Louisiana**

"Something _must_ be done about that newbie, Aksana," Eve said backstage, obviously feeling threatened by Leah last week on RAW.

Aksana smirked. "I'll handle her tonight," she replied referring to her match with Leah later on tonight.

"I _really_ doubt that," a voice off camera said. Aksana and Eve turned towards where the voice came from. Eve rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. Kaitlyn was revealed to be the owner of that voice. Leah appeared next to her only a few seconds later.

Eve lightly chuckled. "Really? Why's that?"

"Well, you see, Leah can actually wrestle, unlike your little minion here, Eve," Kaitlyn said as she motioned towards Aksana.

Eve was about to retaliate, but Kaitlyn cut her off by closing her fingers together right in front of Eve's face, "No one wants to hear you run your mouth." Kaitlyn paused as the crowd cheered and she smiled, "See you at TLC," Kaitlyn mentioned as she started walking away.

"You're not even number one contender!" Eve yelled.

"Trust me sweetie, I _will_ be."

Eve glared at Kaitlyn and Leah as they walked away.

"And that's a wrap!" One of the backstage crew members announced.

"That was fun," Leah said with a warm smile, "Wanna come to catering with me?"

Celeste bit her bottom lip. "Um I have um something else to do."

Leah gave her a puzzled look, curious about what was up with her friend. She shrugged it off, thinking that it was none of her business. She forced a smile and said, "Oh OK, see you later."

-x-

"What took you so long?" Jon asked with a grin.

Celeste rolled her eyes with a small smile beginning to form. "Shut up _Jonathan_."

Jon slowly began approaching Celeste with a death glare written on his face. He grabbed her and swung her around playfully. She couldn't help but giggle. "Dammit put me down Jon!" She yelled. It had only been a week since they met, but they quickly became close friends after agreeing to help Leah and Colby get together.

"Woah woah woah, what's going on in here?" A man from behind Celeste and Jon asked. They turned around and saw Joe. "Sorry I'm late Mr. And Mrs. Good," he grinned. Jon and Celeste turned towards each other and their faces turned a very deep red. Jon quickly released Celeste from his grip and they took a few small steps away from each other. "Sorry I'm late," Joe apologized.

"Don't worry bro," Jon replied.

Celeste scoffed, "So I get spun around for being late but he's even later than me and nothing happens to him?!"

"That's right!" he responded vivaciously.

She rolled her eyes. "So King Jon, why did you call us here?" She said with extremely obvious sarcasm in her tone.

"Well, peasant Celeste," he began before laughing. She gave him an icy stare before he continued, "I thought maybe we should think of a name for our little team." Jon paused and looked at his comrades. They nodded in agreement, "So, any ideas?"

"The Shield 2.0," Joe said instantly.

"Hell yeah!" Jon exclaimed as he bumped fists with Joe.

"Um, hell no," Celeste chimed in.

Joe chuckled, "What do you think would be a better name, then?"

"Anything," she mumbled.

"Really?" Joe started, "How do we settle this then?"

"How about a hardcore game of Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Jon suggested.

"Fine. Best two out of three. If Jon wins, we are The Shield 2.0, but if Celeste wins, she gets to choose a name. Deal?" Joe announced.

Jon held his hand out, but Celeste slapped it away. "Bring it," she said with a grin.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" They announced simultaneously. Celeste choose paper and Jon chose scissors.

"Sh*t," Celeste muttered as the guys cheered.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Celeste chose paper and Jon chose rock. Celeste smirked, but the guys seemed unfased.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" They both chose rock.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" They both chose rock again. Celeste sighed.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Celeste chose rock once again and Jon chose scissors.

"Yes!" Celeste cheered, "From now on we'll be known as the Celeste-ials" Jon and Joe groaned, "Now excuse me boys, I have a match to prepare for."

-x-

"This is a divas bout set for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied by Kaitlyn, from Orlando, Florida, Leah!" Justin Roberts announced. Kaitlyn and Leah stopped on the stage and waved to the crowd. They walked down the ramp and tagged a few fans' hands along the way. Once Leah was settled in the ring, Aksana's theme hit, "And her opponent, Aksana!"

The bell rang and the women locked up. "This is sure to be a great match, King," Michael Cole said, "Even though Leah hasn't been on the main roster for long, there is already tension between these two."

"And don't forgot the most important part! We have divas!" King exclaimed.

Aksana quickly gained the upper hand by putting Leah into a headlock. Leah kneed Aksana in the gut twice in an attempt to break free, but Aksana just threw her down onto the canvas as hard as she could.

"Why am I facing a newbie?!" Aksana yelled at the referee in her thick Lithuanian accent, "This is a waste of my time!"

All of a sudden, Leah grabbed Aksana from behind and put her on her shoulders, "Put me down!" Aksana shouted as she flailed about.

"Wow! Look at the power being showcased by Leah!" Cole exclaimed.

Leah let out a powerful scream as she lifted Aksana over head and connected with a fireman's carry backbreaker. "What a move!" King commended.

Leah slammed Aksana's back onto the ground after it connected with her knee and the crowd let out a loud, "Oh!" Leah went for the pin.

"1, 2, 3!"

The bell rang and Leah's theme played. Kaitlyn sped into the ring to embrace Leah, almost knocking her down in the process.

"And Leah gets the victory in her first match, here on RAW!" Cole said.

"The first of many," King added.

-x-

Joe found Colby in the locker room sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. He clearly looked frustrated. Joe decided he would make a first move for The Celesteials. "You OK bro?" Joe inquired.

Colby turned around and saw Joe. He sighed. "Just frustrated at a lot of things."

"Is one of those things what happened last week with Leah?"

Colby remained silent for a moment as he ran his fingers through his two-toned hair. "Kind of," he mumbled.

"Well, what exactly did happen with Leah?" Joe very well knew what happened, but for all Colby knew, he was clueless. He half-listened to Colby as he heard the story for the second time. When he finally finished, Joe said, "Wow, sorry bro."

"It alright," Colby responded, "I'm over it– or at least I thought I was."

"Do you still love her?"

"N-no way," he stuttered, "I just feel awful about what I said to her."

Joe nodded, not knowing what to say next. "But wait," Colby began again with a much more furious tone, "Why should _I_ feel bad about it? _She_ left _me_. I thought I had a child on this earth for _nine_ whole years. I was in pain every day wondering about how he or she turned out." He kicked one of the lockers and then stormed out of the locker room.

"Sh*t," Joe muttered after realizing his plan completely backfired.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

-x-

"Talk to you tomorrow," Leah said as she opened to door to her and Celeste's hotel room after having a late dinner with Ariane and Trinity. She took a quick peek in her room and realized Celeste wasn't there. There was no way she was already in her bedroom; she would never go to sleep that early. She felt puzzled, but she shrugged it off.

Ariane and Trinity said their goodbyes to Leah before walking towards their room. They walked down the hallway until they stopped at a room with the door partially opened. The girls became curious and peered into the room. They saw Celeste and Jon embracing.

"No way," Both women whispered in unison.

* * *

**Uh oh! How will Ariane and Trinity respond?**

**This was more of a filler chapter and I still managed to get hit very hard by writer's block. I have something fairly interesting planned for the next chapter. Stay tuned :)  
**

**Thanks to msgemgem, SethRollinsGurl for reviewing chapter 3 and 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess for reviewing chapters 2 and 3. Also, thanks to anyone who followed and/or favorited. It means a lot and it definitely helps motivate me :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. I feel like I'm losing some steam and interest with this story so I decided to completely rethink the direction I'm taking this in (this being the reason it took me nearly a month to update). So therefore, there are main character changes and there's a small time skip mid chapter to get the ball rolling again. I apologize for the amount of changes I have made already but I think I finally have everything together now, so there shouldn't be any more major changes!**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"What the hell is she doing?" Ariane yelled rather loudly.

"Shhh!" Trinity exclaimed. She grabbed Ariane's hand and they ran to their room. "Damn girl, did you want her to see us?!" She said as they entered the room.

The door closed. "Sorry," Ariane began, "But why the hell was Celeste with Jon? She knows that he's one of Colby's best friends."

Trinity sighed. She knew Ariane was about to blow this out of proportion. "I don't know. Maybe they-"

Ariane cut her off after she thought she figured it out. "They're dating!"

"You don't know that! They could be just friends."

"Not by the way I see it! We have to tell Leah!"

Trinity facepalmed. "Girl, go do what you gotta do, but don't include me. Now I'm going to bed, good night," she said followed by a large yawn.

-x-

"Leah! Open the damn door!" Ariane yelled after she knocked repeatedly on Leah's hotel room door.

The door swung open and a clearly angry and tired Leah appeared. "What the hell do you want?"

"Is Celeste back yet?" Ariane whispered.

"No."

"Can I come in then?"

Leah sighed. "Sure, go ahead." She knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon. "So what's up?"

Ariane closed the door to the room. "When Trinity and I were going back to our room, we saw Celeste in Jon Good's room."

"So?"

"We saw them hugging."

"So?" Leah repeated.

"This doesn't bother you? Jon is one of Colby's best friends. You're OK with them dating?"

"Woah woah woah, how do you know they're dating? They were only hugging; They could just be friends. I would be lying if I said it didn't bug me just a little bit, but who Celeste is friends with is not my business."

"So you're sure that you're fine with this?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes! Now let me go to bed!" Leah yelled. She went to her bedroom and laid down on the bed. She ran her fingers through her light brown hair. She knew that this whole situation was no big deal, but it couldn't shake her mind.

-x-

**Meanwhile...**

"F*ck! They saw us!" Celeste yelled as she closed the door to the room and then sat next to Jon on his bed.

"Well, they don't know why we are together," Jon replied trying to calm Celeste down.

"It doesn't matter! They're going to go to Leah and overdramatize a simple hug, especially Ari!"

"Well it shouldn't matter to any of them. You're allowed to be friends with whoever you want," he paused and put his hand over hers. "Relax."

Celeste felt her cheeks turn a rosy red the second her hand made contact with Jon's. To try and hide it, she embraced Jon in another hug to his surprise. "Thanks," she whispered.

-x-

"Leah, are you awake?" Celeste asked as she quietly knocked on Leah's bedroom door.

Leah was still wide awake from what Ariane said to her earlier. "Yeah, come in," she responded as she reached for the light to turn it on. Leah sat up and then Celeste entered the room, "So what's up?"

"I'm assuming Ari and Trin talked to you about me and Jon?"

"Ari," Leah replied.

"What did she say?"

"She said you guys were dating, but I figured she was overreacting."

Celeste nodded. "I promise that we're _just_ friends."

Leah couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Even if you were dating him, it's your life. You can date whoever you want."

Celeste nodded again and thanked Leah for understanding. She decided this would segue into a perfect move for the Celesteials. "So Leah can we just talk? It's been awhile since we just sat down and had girl talk."

"Sure," Leah responded half-heartedly. Celeste knew they were both exhausted, but she would _not_ let this opportunity just pass by. "So what do you want to talk about?"'

"Umm I don't know... Oh! How have you been doing with the whole Colby thing?" Celeste questioned.

Leah's head instantly snapped up at the mention of Colby. She lightly chuckled trying to hide the anxiety that quickly began pulsing through her body. "It's been fine, I guess. I haven't actually seen him since last week at RAW."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Jon told me that Colby has just looked really broken lately," Celeste lied as her eyes darted away from Leah.

Leah immediately caught on to Celeste's awkward body language. Did she just lie? Why would she lie about something like that? "Why?" She asked.

"I think he still loves you."

Leah felt an alarm go off in her head. What the hell was Celeste trying to do? "He's nine years too late on that one." She gave her an icy glare which told her not to talk about Colby anymore.

"Fair enough. Good night," Celeste said as she flashed a fake smile. She left and headed towards her respective room for the night.

"'Night Celeste," Leah replied before turning off the light and lying back down. She knew she would be awake all night thinking about Celeste's intentions. All she knew for sure was that she would be increasingly wary of Celeste in the future.

-x-

**December 16, 2012**

**TLC: Brooklyn, New York**

"The following is a Santa's Helper Number One Contender Diva Battle Royal," Tony Chimel announced as Christmas music sounded, "Introducing Rosa Mendes, Cameron and Naomi, Kaitlyn, Leah, Natalya, Alicia Fox, Layla, Aksana, and Tamina Snuka!" The women made their way down the ramp and into the ring in their Christmas themed outfits.

"And with us, we have the lovely Eve," Scott Stanford said.

"My dear, you should've been diva of the year," Matt Striker added.

"I know, I'm _just_ as shocked as you are," Eve responded.

"Now, this match is to determine who will face Eve later tonight during the TLC pay per view. Eve, any early predictions for this match?" Matt asked.

"My prediction is that whoever wins this battle royal will go on to be defeated by me at TLC," Eve responded with a light chuckle.

The bell rang signaling the start to the match. Leah immediately teamed up with Kaitlyn to take on Alicia Fox. The duo threw Alicia against the ropes and Leah grabbed her right leg and Kaitlyn grabbed her left leg in an attempt to eliminate Alicia.

"Going for the early elimination on Alicia Fox!" Scott announced

Suddenly, Aksana came up from behind them and hit a huge blow on the back of Kaitlyn's head, causing her to release Alicia and fall to the canvas.

"Wow! What a clubbing blow to the back of Kaitlyn's skull!" Matt exclaimed.

Then, Alicia and Aksana ganged up on Leah. Both women threw her onto the ring apron. As she began to stand up, Alicia and Aksana bounced off the ropes across the ring, but Kaitlyn, out of nowhere, speared Aksana.

"What a spear! I think Kaitlyn broke her in half," Matt commended.

Alicia went in for a sliding kick to the head to eliminate Leah, but she quickly rolled out of the way and Alicia slid out of the ring.

"What?!" Alicia screamed. She attempted to grab Leah's leg, but she was blocked by a referee.

Kaitlyn helped Leah up and they high-fived. "I wonder how much longer this friendship will last. Friendships within the Divas _never_ last." Scott commented.

"Oh trust me, it won't last much longer," Eve said with a smirk.

The duo took a second to scout the ring. They noticed Rosa Mendes, Cameron, Alicia Fox, and Aksana had been eliminated. They witnessed Natalya and Tamina ganging up on Naomi while Layla was recovering on the opposite end of the ring. Kaitlyn and Leah decided to aid Naomi so they double-clotheslined Tamina. Then, they grabbed Natalya and threw her through the middle ropes and out to ringside.

"And the teamwork between Kaitlyn and Leah picks up another elimination," Scott stated.

All of a sudden, Layla attempted a crossbody on Tamina, but she caught her and put her on her shoulders. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn and Leah turned on Naomi and began attacking her.

Tamina moved closer to the ropes and attempted to throw Layla to ringside with a takeover (think Attitude Adjustment), but she only managed to get her onto the apron. Tamina tried to clothesline her off the apron, but she ducked and hit Tamina in the gut. It didn't take too long for Tamina to come back and hit a superkick on Layla's jaw, eliminating her from the match.

"What a kick from the daughter of Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka! I gotta tell you Matt, I believe she can pull out the win here." Scott said.

"But remember Scott, Kaitlyn and Leah are working together as a team. They can easily make their way to the final two," Matt replied.

Only seconds after Layla was eliminated, Kaitlyn and Leah each grabbed one of Tamina's legs from behind and threw her over the top rope and to ringside.

"And there goes Tamina. See what I mean! Look at the teamwork!" Matt exclaimed.

As Kaitlyn and Leah turned around, Naomi hit both of them with a missile dropkick off of the top turnbuckle. Leah was able to quickly bounce back by pushing Naomi against the ring ropes in an attempt to eliminate her. When she almost had her over, Kaitlyn came up from behind and eliminated both Naomi and Leah.

"Here's your winner and the number one contender, Kaitlyn!" Tony announced as Leah looked on with an obvious bittersweet smile.

"And Kaitlyn, out of nowhere, picks up the win! Leah doesn't look too happy about it," Matt said, "Any thoughts Eve?"

"There's the first wedge," Eve responded with a smirk. She stood up and mockingly clapped at Kaitlyn's victory.

-x-

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Diva's Championship!" Lilian Garcia announced as Eve walked down the ramp with her signature smirk and wave. "Introducing first, from Denver, Colorado, she is the Diva's Champion, Eve Torres!" Once Eve had made her way to the ring, Kaitlyn's theme sounded. "And the challenger, accompanied by Leah, from Houston, Texas, Kaitlyn!"

"These women have been enemies since it was revealed that Eve was behind Kaitlyn's attack at night of Champions back in September," Michael Cole informed.

The bell rang and the bitter rivals locked up. It remained neutral until Eve put Kaitlyn into a side headlock. Kaitlyn quickly broke out and flipped Eve over here and down to the canvas. Eve rolled of the ring to take a breather. When she made her way back into the ring, Kaitlyn immediately went on the attack, bringing Eve down on the bottom of a turnbuckle. The referee began the count and eventually pulled Kaitlyn off.

"Kaitlyn has to watch out. She could get herself disqualified!" King exclaimed.

Kaitlyn grabbed Eve's legs in an attempt to get her away from the ropes, but Eve kicked her in the head, which brought her down.

Eve dominated Kaitlyn for the next few minutes, until Kaitlyn lifted Eve up onto her shoulders and hit her signature gut buster. Eve rolled out of the ring to take yet another breather.

"Smart move by Eve. She knows she can't get pinned when she's outside the ring," Cole said.

"No foolin'!" JBL retorted.

Kaitlyn followed Eve outside, but Eve threw her over the barricades near where Lilian Garcia was seated. Eve made her way back into the ring and started taunting Leah, "Go back down to NXT where you belong! You're nothing compared to me!"

Leah just smirked because little did Eve know, Kaitlyn was behind her, waiting for her to turn around. When Eve did, Kaitlyn hit her with a huge spear. She went for the pin fall.

_1_

_2_

_3!_

"Here is your winner and new Diva's Champion, Kaitlyn!" Lilian exclaimed.

Leah ran into the ring and celebrated with Kaitlyn as she held up her title. She was tearing up in both kayfabe and reality. It had just hit her that she was chosen over all the other women to become the Diva's Champion. She promised herself that she would be the best champion ever.

-x-

**Backstage**

Celeste was surprisingly alone in the women's locker room. It was just after the pay per view and usuall ynearly all the women were still getting changed. After Celeste finished changing into casual clothing, April and Nattie entered.

"Hey girl!" April greeted warmly.

"Hey, what's up?" Celeste greeted both woman.

"We have to show you something!" April blurted out. She covered her mouth quickly feeling disbelief in herself.

Nattie slapped April's arm. "Any more obvious April!?" She half yelled.

"What's going on?" Celeste suspiciously asked.

"We can't tell you. Just please come with us," April replied as she gestured towards the door.

"To where?!"

"_We can't tell you_," she repeated with emphasis.

"Then why should I go?"

April sighed at Celeste's stubbornness. She looked at Nattie and they nodded their heads. The women grabbed Celeste and dragged her out of the room and down the corridor, "Let me go!" She screamed as she flailed about.

"We're just around the corner," Nattie shouted.

A few seconds later, a room full of people yelled, "Surprise!" April and Nattie released Celeste from their grips. Celeste then took a look around the room, noticing that many of her coworkers were around and that there were party decorations all over. This is when she realized that the party was for _her_. She smiled and felt a few tears leak from her hazel eyes.

Celeste's coworkers proceeded to come up to her one-by-one to congratulate her on her win earlier that night. After nearly everyone came up to her, she realized that she hadn't seen Jon all night. She quickly scanned the room in an attempt to find him. She couldn't see him. Was he even here?

"Looking for me?" He said from behind her, causing her to jump.

Celeste turned around and saw Jon with a smug grin. "Holy sh*t don't do that! You scared the hell out of me."

"Try and stop me," he said with the smirk still firmly planted on his face. She glared at him and he instantly raised his hands in defeat. "So how does it feel being the new champion?" He asked.

"Surreal," she responded, "I just never thought creative would have me as champion this early on. And besides, a lot of other women deserved it before me."

"Don't say that," he nearly shouted. "You deserve that championship," he gestured towards the Diva's Championship. "You worked so hard and you should be proud of yourself. _I'm_ proud of you," he reassured as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Celeste felt tears beginning to cloud her vision. She grabbed Jon's hand and led him into a nearby room. "I don't want anyone to see me cry _again_," she explained followed by a light chuckle. They sat down on a bench and embraced each other. "You're so sweet," she whispered into his ear as she wiped away a few tears.

They released from their embrace and their eyes met. Celeste felt her cheeks turn a deep red instantly. Jon put his index finger under her chin to raise it up and then suddenly, their lips crashed together into a warm, passionate kiss. Jon slowly lowered his hands to Celeste's hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Celeste grazed her tongue across Jon's lips, begging for entrance, which caused him to grin under the kiss. He slowly parted his lips and their tongues crashed together in a battle for dominance– which Jon won. The kiss deepened as Celeste intertwined her fingers into his hair. She positioned herself on top of him and then they were cut off by a loud scream.

"What the f*ck?!" Celeste and Jon looked up and saw Leah's infuriated face.

* * *

**Uh oh! Leah saw them! But, what does this kiss mean for Jon and Celeste? **

**I apologize if the time skip is a little out of place, but I really needed to get this rolling along again.**

**Just to clarify, during all matches, all thoughts and actions are set in kayfabe unless mentioned otherwise.**

**Thanks to EvilIcePuppy99, MsPacWoman, WWEbabe2442, SethRollinsGurl, and Sugar star for the reviews! Also, thanks to anyone who followed and/or favorited :) And on a huge note, this story has reached over 2,000 views! It means so much to me that people have actually been reading my writing! Thank you everyone! :)  
**


End file.
